fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Honeymoon
Kirby: Honeymoon is a Kirby dating sim, where players play as Kirby, where, instead of fighting the forces of evil, he's looking for a date. Will you find your Honeymoon? Or will he face humiliating rejection? Story Kirby Mode It starts out as a normal day in Dreamland, when Kirby's hanging out on a Picnic Hill in Dreamland. As he's eating, he notices a few other picnickers around, seemingly couples as far as they eye could see. He looks across from himself, and stares down sadly, seeing as he's alone. At that moment, he decides he wants to get himself a girlfriend. Branches *'Ribbon' - A fairy from Ripple Star that, once upon a time, traveled with Kirby to stop the recent Dark Matter invasion, going as far as the destroy the one leading them. If players go to a hill in Dreamland, they should be able to find Ribbon floating about. She's very approachable, and very easy to befriend, as long as you're Kirby. As the player befriends her, they hear more and more about what she's been doing since the Dark Matters were beaten. Apparently, after that, the Queen Fairy was very grateful for her services, and had her promoted. However, she explains that it gets kinda lonely, not being near Popstar ever since her adventure. She says she felt her home world was a little small, having seen six other planets, and hopes to one day be able to explore all of that and more, hopefully without the threat of some monster encroaching on everything everyone holds near and dear. After she says this is the moment players can decide whether or not they want to end up with her this playthrough. If Kirby promises to show her the rest of the universe, then,the next time players speak with her, she says that, ever since she began speaking to Kirby again, she hasn't felt so confined. It feels like she can really stretch her wings out again, and she's not sure she could feel this way while staying on Ripple Star. And now she feels that, as long as she stays by his side, then she can be as free as her heart desires. She thanks Kirby for this opportunity, and players have officially achieved the Ribbon ending. *'ChuChu' - An octopus that helped Kirby fight back the Dark Matter invasion on Popstar. Luckily for Kirby, she was quite enamored with Kirby at during the adventure, so it isn't hard to progress her path. She's found in Ripple Field. When players first date ChuChu, she seems downright elated to be with Kirby. Just sitting down, she seems to have trouble forming words she's so excited. However, some comic relief seems to calm her down enough to keep the date going. *'Susie' - Former Secretary of the Haltmann company, now that the CEO's been eliminated, Susie's worked hard to become a renowned leader of the company, becoming the new CEO. Now, she's pretty hard to speak to, on account of Kirby's previous meddling. She becomes accessible if Kirby attempts online dating, and appears with the username Halt_ManR. When she realizes Kirby was the one she agreed to date, she became annoyed, and demands the Kirby gives her one good reason not to leave right now. If players don't have a Robobot drill in their inventory at this time, then Susie leaves, closing off this branch for the rest of the game. However, presenting the drill reminds Susie some Haltmann equipment is still on Popstar, and this puffball might have some means of collecting the rest of them. So, for business reasons, she agrees to keep seeing Kirby. From here on out, whenever Kirby has the chance to hang out with Susie, it's recommended they spend time with her at sights of Haltmann's machinery. When players first advance her branch, they learn about how she entered the company (though we learn later that she lied here), where she reveals that she felt she was a smart lady, and chose to apply for one of the biggest forces in the universe in terms of robotics. Unfortunately, Haltmann already had all bases covered in terms of producing machines, so she had to be assigned to secretary. She then notes that "Kirby already knows what happened with Haltmann and why he no longer runs the company," and, since most of the positions were run by machines under his control, she was able to take control very easily. *'Francisca' - An elemental mage from the Jambastion, she's tasked with gathering mysterious dark hearts when some fall on Popstar. In Kirby: Honeymoon, players can find her hanging out up near the northmost tip of Popstar. However, upon approaching her, the fiery general suddenly shows up, stopping the player from communicating with Francisca. Then, the electrical general shows up and tries to calm the fiery general down. After a bit of deliberation, the two agree that, before the player can hang out with Francisca, they need to determine whether or not he's worthy. So, from here on out, if players wish to speak with Francisca, they must first impress the two generals enough first. *'Flamberge' - An elemental mage from the Jambastion, she's also tasked with gathering mysterious dark hearts when some fall on Popstar. In Kirby: Hooneymoon, she's unavailable until players begin speaking with Francisca. In order to unlock Francisca's branch, players must earn favor with her and Zan Partizanne. When players first speak with her, she's already drawn a sword threateningly, already assuming Kirby's planning the worst for Francisca. The first conversation with her consists of Kirby trying to explain what positive qualities he has while avoiding jabs and slices from Flamberge. If players try to ask why she expects him to stay while she's attacking, she angrily declares that any good man would brandish strength and romance no matter what danger was in the way. After the first meeting, players learn that Flamberge's ideal man is a man that'd do anything to keep someone like Francisca safe. She doesn't care about the fancy gifts or the eloquent language, she cares whether or not a man can fight. *'Zan Partizanne' - An elemental mage from the Jambastion, she's also tasked with gathering mysterious dark hearts when some fall on Popstar. In Kirby: Hooneymoon, she's unavailable until players begin speaking with Francisca. In order to unlock Francisca's branch, players must earn favor with her and Zan Partizanne. *'Vividria' - One of a few sisters, Vividria's a competitive lady, who swears she won't lag behind her sisters, in terms of battle or artistry. She's found hanging around Purple Fortress to learn at a nearby art school, and likes to go somewhere if she's going to improve her abilities. When players first advance her branch, she's running late, and is seen running into Kirby, a piece of toast hanging from her mouth. After a brief exchange of apologies, Vividria introduces herself, and players learn of her goal to enter a good art school, hoping to become an even better painter than ever before. The next part of her branch has players experience her artistry, which appears to be quite good already. Vividria will explain that her sisters are also artists, and that their art is leagues above her own. She offers to show her sisters' gallery, and players are shown the incredible artistry. Afterwards, players are able to hang out with her, and will often try to help her improve her artistry ability, maybe flirting a little. On one visit, Vividria will bring Kirby over to the school's courtyard, Vividria ecstatic. She says there's still room for improvement, but she's indescribably thankful for Kirby's help. If players wish, they can act exceptionally charming around her, and continue her route. On the next visit to the school, Kirby can faintly see Vividria hanging around the corner of the school gate, looking out for someone. Upon spying Kirby, she runs back into cover, then comes out with a piece of toast hanging from her mouth, and then runs towards Kirby, acting like she's late, before running into Kirby. Dedede Mode Branches *'Sectonia' - The mad ruler of Floralia, she's long since lost her nice demeanor, and now seeks to achieve ultimate beauty. She's found upon Floralia, and very hard to approach. However, if Dedede persists and gets to know her, he begins to see more and more into her old self, seeing the nice her. However, ultimately she cares for beauty. If you gift her beautiful items, that'll make progressing her branch easier. *'Drawcia' - A mysterious sorceress born from a painting, she wielded her powers in order to achieve her dream of ruling a world of paint. *'Grand Mam' - A giant, gruff, and aggressive lady wearing heavy armor and wielding giant wrecking balls. She's known to accept only the toughest of men, and thus, on a date, demands to see her date show off as much strength as possible. Such tests often involve Dedede getting squashed, pounded, or otherwise overwhelmed. *'Kabula' Meta Knight Branches *'Gryll' - A mischievous witch with a heart of gold. Supporting Characters *'Marx' *'Magolor' Gameplay Instead of a normal platformer, Kirby: Honeymoon plays out like a Visual Novel. In it, players will have to make choices influencing what Kirby does. Such actions include moving from location to location, speaking to one of many people, actions you perform with said people, and so on and so forth. Modes *Kirby Mode - The standard mode of Kirby: Honeymoon. After seeing several residents in Dreamland getting together, Kirby began to feel lonely, and soon decides that he should do something about this! He decides to go on a quest to find a woman that he could hopefully form a relationship with. This mode isn't too easy, and isn't too hard. *Dedede Mode - Uh oh! Now King Dedede's on the prowl! Due to his very rude nature, it's very hard for him to find a date. Looks like someone picked hard mode this time! You have to be more careful with what options you pick if you want to advance a particular route! Can you woo the ladies with the reputation of a jerk? *Meta Knight Mode - Despite Meta Knight's wishes, he's ultimately put out to find a lady to settle down with. Fortunately, most are attracted to his mysterious and edgy demeanor. Don't worry about saving too much, because this mode's gonna be like a spring breeze. You hardly have to worry about options halting progress. Category:Ursa Division Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Dating Simulator Games Category:Fan Games